Ramen Eating Contest!
by brazzette
Summary: Did you ever wonder who would win in a Ramen Eating Contest? Kukai,Utau or Naruto? Well this is my version of it,lol. Special bonus,chapter 2!
1. The Competition

**A/N: **_Hello! My 1st crossover fic! Hope you like it! This is meant to be set on a random day,after Naruto left Konoha to train for those two and a half years. He just happened to be here,lol. Anyways,enjoy! And __I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!!_

**Ramen Eating Contest!**

_**Normal POV**_

"In your face Souma!" Utau declared in triumph,"I win again!"

"Yeah,yeah.I'll definitely beat you next time! Anyways,a deal is a deal,so it's my treat." Kukai said in disapointment as he paid the waiter for the ten bowls of ramen bothe he and Utau had for their little were on one of their 'dates',which usually ended with those two quarreling over who knows what.

"Oh realy? Then you wanna go again?" Utau asked through one of her smirks.

"Hold it right there!" screamed an unfamiliar voice, "You two are arrested for trying to break my ramen eating record! Therefore,I challenge you to a match!"

Kukai and Utau both turned around to see a blonde haired,blue eyed,fox like boy enter the ramen shop. "And who are you?" asked Utau looking rather annoyed.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! And I am here to defend my record! Who are you?"

"Hoshina Utau."

"And I'm Souma Kukai!"

"Okay,who wants to go against me first?" asked Naruto."I will!" Kukai said quickly. "Kukai,please,you can't even beat me!" Utau said,still looking annoyed. "And your point is..? Okay Naruto,let's go!"

"Yeah...but I'm kind of on a tight schedule,I'm supposed to be training to find my best friend..."

"Oh whatever! Here are the rules- both of you have to eat as many bowls of ramen as you can in...twenty five ,and....go!" Utau exclaimed.

_~25 minutes later~_

"I..can't..believe..I lost!" Kukai whined from on the floor,clearly stuffed. "Oh get over it Kukai! You can't even beat a girl!"

"Oooh...burn..."

"You shouldn't talk! You're gonna lose to me next too!"

"Ha! Yeah right! I'm soo gonna beat you lady! Believe it!"

"Yeah,yeah...let's go already!"

"Fine,no need to be pushy..."

"Ready......go...." Kukai cried,still sprawled out on the floor.

_~25 more minutes later~_

"NO FAIR!!!!! I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!!!.....but tomorrow..." Naruto screamed,infuriated that he lost.

"To bad kid,I have a concert...also,don't forget to pay the bill...since you lost the kid!" Utau called as she dragged Kukai out of the store.

"What bet? We never made any bet!" Naruto called after her,but she was to far to hear him."Man! That girl could eat! No wonder she's so fat..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Utau hissed as she ran back into the restaraunt,

"Big mistake dud....you'd better run for it!" Kukai advised,from a safe distance.

"Why? This can't possibly be worse than Sakura-chan beating me up...........................OH CRAP!!!!! Now I WISH Sakura was trying to kill me! SOMEONE!! SAVE MEE!!!!!!"

_**The End!**_


	2. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: **_Yeah,I know I intended to make this a oneshot,this is just a little bonus chapter,lol. I don't own Shugo Chara! or Naruto._

**Ramen Eating Contest!**

_**Normal POV**_

"Kyaara Nari: Lunatic Charm!" Utau screamed while wating no time in beginning to pummel the poor sap who dared to call her fat.

"What? ...NO! NOT THE FACE!" cried Naruto,desperately trying to protect his precious face.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau used one of her favourite attacks, causing poor old Naruto to fly back and hit a tree rather close to Kukai's hiding place in what he thought was a 'safe distance'. I guess he thought wrong.

"That's it! No girl is gonna defeat me! RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed while running towards Utau like a madman,with a Rasengan growing in his hand.

"Rasengan? What?" asked Utau not bothering to notice that Naruto was right in front of her. Let's just say that that Rasengan was pretty powerful. "Oh...you are so gonna pay for that!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hey Kukai! Whatya watchin'?" asked Amu.

"Hey Hinamori! Oh nothing really,just Utau trying to kill someone who isn't me." Kukai answered with a big grin, "Popcorn?" he asked while holding out a big bag of Butter Lovers that came from who knows where.

"Sure!" Amu exclaimed while taking a seat next to Kukai.

Of course all their charas were somewhere in the area,doing who knows what.

_4 hours later_

"I can't believe they're still going!" said Amu,clearly amazed at the duo.

"I know,right?" agreed Kukai.

"Doesn't Utau have that concert?" asked Amu.

"Yep." answered Kukai.

"Shouldn't we tell her?"

"Nah...let's see how long they can go."

"Okay."

_8 hours later_

"Well I gotta go...later Kukai." said Amu while turning to leave.

"Me too. Seeya Hinamori!" exclaimed Kukai while running in the opposite direction.

**xXx**

"Hey! You idiot! You made me miss my concert!" Utau screamed at Naruto while the both of them were just sitting now.

"Well you made me waste valuable training time!" he replied.

"Oh whatever! I could probably make the second half of it anyways."

"Yeah,yeah....later fatty."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"...Nothing!"

And with that,Naruto ran as far away as he could get from the she-devil,while Utau managed to get to her concert. All in all,Naruto really was more scratched up than Utau,but that could've been the makeup. I guess we'll never know who's better,boys or girls.

_**The end!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
